An electric machine such as an interior permanent magnet machine generally includes a rotor having a plurality of magnets of alternating polarity. The rotor is rotatable within a stator which generally includes multiple stator windings and magnetic poles of alternating polarity. An electric machine, such as a motor, takes in electrical energy in terms of a potential difference and a current flow, converting it to mechanical work. Because electric machines are not 100% efficient, some of the electric energy is lost to heat, due to electrical resistance of the windings. The electrical resistance of the stator windings at high rotor speeds varies considerably with operating temperature and current.